Disney and Dreamworks Academy
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: the new story by the new 4 big haters, where there are so many ships in it, and the futuristic four, Rise of the tangled, frozen, brave dragons, and many more in SCHOOL, and even in other movies we will put in it, sorry were really bad in summaries
1. Chapter 1

**JaYMuSix: hey my name is Jay, our cousin, who are the 4 big haters wanted us to continue their story, they just come up of it just now, seriously**

 **Black Cat: hey my name is cat, yes it'll be different, they gave us new ideas to write a new story, they video chatted us**

 **MAniACkID: hey my name is Maniac, we four are cousin, we would meet up a lot since were close**

 **MUsica: hey my name is M, so we had helped since this first were doing this, we have one more cousin, name Black Alice, she have her own page on Miss Literati, so here our story..**

JACK P.O.V

I met with my friends, and guess what is the first day of Disney and Dreamwoks academy, where, I, Jack Frost a freshman, and friends name Flynn, Kristoff and Hiccup, as I was walking in, I saw a girl who has platinum blonde hair, blue crystal eyes, and pale skin, she wear a white sweater in the arm heat, black leggings, then another girl with strawberry red hair, wearing a green shirt, pink shorts, she has blue eyes with a tanned skin, then a girl with wild red fizzy hair, blue yes, wearing a black T-shirt with red X on it, with blue jeans, then another girl with a long thick blonde braid hair with green eyes, wearing a pink tank-top, white shorts, everyone there look at them with awe, then when they left the hallway, Flynn and the others came in, "hey dude, you okay?" he ask me, man didn't he notice those cute girls, then we went to our dorms, there are 6 guys living in a dorm, same with girls, we four are already in the same dorm then two kids came in, with a gigantic white marshmallow, both of them have black hair, but one has messed up hair, wearing a blue jacket, red shirt and white jeans short, and the other one has a dark blue shirt with a single blue circle with a lightning bolt strike it, the mess up hair kid with the big marshmallow name is hiro and Baymax, he went to his bunk room with the other boy name Wilbur, the dorm was like a house, because it has 3 floors, then when we got down, we went outside to get some breakfast, we went to Fairies Café, where Fairies work there, when we got there, I saw the same girls with two more girls with them, then we sat near their table, then came in a small girl and a big guy, the girl has candy in her hair, really?, then the guy followed her, then they sat with the girls, "hey Venellope" the girl with strawberry red hair spoke, then two girls that look alike, with wings, came and sat down with them, one had blonde hair the other one had white hair, then they chatted, then suddenly thousands of machine BUGS came in, the boys and I screamed, but the girls didn't, the big guy use his hands to smash them, the a strawberry red hair called bug eating plants, the red head girl use her bow and arrow and shot them, the blonde girl use a pan and squash them, as the platinum girl use ice powers, she just like me, the two fairies stayed back, where the small girl kept on glitching?, and she started to touch them while glitching everywhere, and all of them shut down, then one of the girl with short ginger hair with a white dog, she spoke to him and he started to attack them, one of the girl disappear , but the reappear out of nowhere and started to use a invisible force, crushing them, then when it's over the fairies cleaned the leftovers, then baymax was gone, he was with one of those girls, he was wrapping her leg, apparently one of them cut it from behind, after it was wrapped up, Hiro went up to them and ask their name, the girl who baymax help was Violet Parr, ginger hair short girl name is Penny, the white hair fairy girl name is periwinkle, the blonde fairy name is Tinker bell, and the girl with a bow and arrow is merida, the blonde girl with the pan name is Rapunzel, the girl with strawberry red hair name is Anna, and the platinum hair girl is Elsa, the glitch name is Venellope and the big guy is ralph, then we chatted and became sort of a gang, it was fun, the whole day we hang out and all, but classes start tomorrow so the next thing i'm going to do is, sleep, you think i'm studying, no way, the jack frost don't do study

 **thanks so much Black Alice, so Alice helped us with this story but she had to go home but thank Alice, oh yeah the 4 big haters video chatted us yesterday and here is what they say**

 **Bloody Death: Hey, I hope you guys like the new writers in our seat, but seriously I miss writing for you guys**

 **Physco Girl: well hope you guys like our cousin story, keep it up!**

 **Chainsaw Man: sup, dudes, apparently our cousins don't know fairy tail, so they make this story, hope ya like**

 **One way Death: hey next time we visit we'll write a special story**

 **MUsica: is not my fault, we don't know fairy tail, I mean the show has too much, pervert and boobs, in it, yea we watch ony the first episode and bam were done**

 **MAniaCKid: I agree**

 **Black Cat: but if you put the perverts and boobs and perverts, it maybe a good story and put aside the weird perverts, seriously there are too many perverts in it**

 **JAYMuSIX: I don't want say it but you guys are right, and seriously that anime scares me, is the truth**

 **well hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

ELSA P.O.V

class was going to start, so I got ready, my roommates are merida, Rapunzel, violet, penny and my sister anna, I brush my hair and put in a French braid, I wear a light blue sweater and black jeans, blue converse, and get ready my things, me and Rapunzel help make pancakes, then we got ready our things, Rapunzel is my cousin, Merida is a friend of ours, since were princesses, but we have powers, I have ice powers, Anna has plants powers, Merida wind, Rapunzel powers are healing with her hair and sun powers, Violet has invisibility powers and Penny dog has powers and she can control them, we all rush out and went to our class, we six have the same class, then when we sat down, our teacher Miss Aurora, was partnering us for dancing, which was hard, because I can't dance, I sighed, none of us could, usually because Rapunzel hair would get caught on someone foot, then Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff, Wilbur and Hiro came in, more like crashing in, "late on the first day of school" Miss Aurora spoke, then they sat down, "alright for this time being, students with perfect posture will be partners with deliquents" she spoke, then she list everyone, Violet with Wilbur, Penny with Hiro, Rapunzel with Fynn, Merida with Hiccup, Me with Jack, Jasmine with Aladdin, Anna with kristoff, Ariel and Eric, Tiana and Naveen, everyone started to pair up with their partners and started to dance, Rapunzel and Flynn was dancing really well, Merida was leading Hiccup, Jasmine kept on stepping on Aladdin's bare foot, so she took of her shoes and dance bare foot with him, I also had to take off my shoes because I kept on stepping on Jack foot, Anna and kristoff were dancing crazy, I laugh how she kept on dragging him, Ariel kept on stumbling, since she is a mermaid, Penny and Hiro were dancing swiftly, but Wilbur kept on stepping on Violets foot, and it cause her head to go invisible, Wilbur screamed and that make everyone laugh, "hey that wasn't cool" he spoke as he smooth his hair, and everyone once again laugh, then class was over and everyone went to their next class, then I went to my class, Mr Mufasa was teaching us the stars, and how each of us represent each and one of them, I took some notes too, he told us of how light conqured darkness at all cause, but then while Mr Mufasa was on about his speech, he told about how the ice queen story, which was weird because i'm the ice queen but I don't have a story, well not yet, i'm not even a queen yet, strange, there a girl sitting alone in the dark, who is she..

 **Time with us**

 **JAYMuSIX: wow were really bad at this, but you know we kinda new to it**

 **Black Cat: so if you guys have any suggestion please help us, we have a major writers block**

 **MAniaCKid: I have no idea how they four can keep up with this**

 **MUsica: seriously, the four of them so demanding, here what they said, "just stick with fairy tail" goddammit, we the that show because of too much boobs and perverts, were younger goddammit, ugh, I wish alice was here to help, but she busy with her own writer block**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the help!**

ANNA P.O.V

no, no, no, i'm already late, or am I, I don't know, I don't know my next class is art or potions, or is it ice, wait that's Elsa class, ugh..

"oomph" I hit someone and all of my papers went flying everywhere, that's why they're called air paper, did you guys get it **( no, that's a bad joke)** what a crowd

"um are you okay" a voice spoke, but there were so many papers everywhere, I couldn't see that person but I know it's a boy, "no, not really" I spoke back, then when a few papers cleared, I saw a ginger hair boy with

green eyes, he gave me a hand and then I got up, "um, sorry" he spoke, while he scratch the back of his head, "no, it wasn't your fault, I was the one who hit you, I mean not the flirting you, why would I flirt with you,

I mean you are handsome" I shut my mouth, but then he laugh and I joined him, apparently, next was my magic class, and Hans, the boy I accidentally hit, is also part of my class, but I couldn't ask my self if he was the

one, my true love, then when we were inside class, fairy godmother, our teacher was fairy godmother, and she said to test our wands outside, since the classroom was spell proof

and someone accidentally turned Aladdin into a monkey, once fairy godmother turn Aladdin back, everyone went outside and we all started to mess around with our powers, and someone and I mean Ariel accidentally

cast a night spell, but it was only temporary, while everyone was messing around, me and Hans were up on the roof, thanks to his floating spell, then we started to sing

Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

Hans: I love crazy!

Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bumped into you

Hans: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

Anna: But with you  
Hans: But with you

Hans: I found my place  
Anna: I see your face

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before...  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door.

Anna: With you  
Hans: With you  
Anna: With you  
Hans: With you

Both: Love is an open door

Hans: I mean it's crazy  
Anna: What?

Hans: We finish each other's  
Anna: Sandwiches

Hans: That's what I was gonna say!

Anna: I've never met someone

Both: Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

Hans: You  
Anna: And I  
Hans: Were  
Anna: Just

Both: Meant to be

Anna: Say goodbye  
Hans: Say goodbye

Both: To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more

Anna:  
With you  
Hans:  
With you  
Anna:  
With you  
Hans:  
With you

Both:  
Love is an open door!

ELSA P.O.V

why do I feel something is wrong, I guess is just my imagination, I left class and went to meet up with Merida, she wants to practice ice arrows, then I went outside, which was night apparently, then I heard a beep

I check my mirror phone, and it was text from Merida, it says

Merida: Heye Elsa, sorrye but I can't cum, Sorrye.

I sighed, well it was always Merida style, I walk back inside, but I bumped to Pitch, my cousin, though people think were dating, but seriously, he is older than me, he is practically a senior

"hey Elsa, have you seen a red hair and green eyes, his name is Hans, the heartbreaker" he spoke

"no, what's wrong" I ask

" he stole a floating potion and all of the senior potions, that we make and he himself is a senior" he spoke, while grunting

"wait isn't he in your level" I ask

"he somewhere in the freshman and the junior, that why were here" he spoke, while pointing a girl who has wings, and a small guy who made of sand

"oh hi, i'm tooth!" the girl who has wings spoke

"and i'm sandy" the guy who make of sand spoke, while he actually wrote above his head

then Bunny came, his in his human form, he is a freshman like me, but he helps the senior a lot

"oh hello Elsa, you too want to help find that bastard Hans" he ask, I nodded, since I was supposed to be with Merida, I suppose I should not waste time

MERIDA P.O.V

I had to cancelled with Elsa, apparently my dad, the kind, send me a suitor, also means a boyfriend but I call it a partner, when I got to the gate

he was already there, he gave me a letter saying how bla bla bla engange and bla bla suit for me, ugh

I look around and saw peter, I grab his arm and said, "sorrye but I alreadye got a partner", Peter look at me, and I look at him with desperate eyes, saying "yes i'm her fiancé" he shouted

"don't overreact" I whispered to him, and then the suitor left, I sighed and thank him, and apparently I have time, so I treat him to a doughnut and a milkshake,

"well my fiancé, would you go to the dance with me" he ask, I almost spit my milkshake, "you owe me one" he spoke again, "fine" I grunted, and he sip his milkshake happily

oh how I want to hit him with my bow..


	4. Chapter 4

ELSA P.O.V

seriously, this guy is too good at hiding, then we rest at the café, Tooth was exhausted and so was I, we try to find him

but the school is too big, then Pitch came in with our drinks, I thank him, "oh, great, we have the dance tomorrow night" tooth spoke

"what dance" I asked, "you know the new school dance" she spoke, then it hit me, the dance, it was tomorrow, I completely forgot, I grab my bag and drink, and head out, I said that I have a lot to prepare

then while I was walking back, I saw merida, "Merida, did you remember the dance" I ask and she nodded, " well did you remember about the freak out preparer" I ask, then she look at me with shock

you see whenever there's a dance, Rapunzel and Anna will get crazy, CRAZY, then we both head back, hoping they haven't prepare our outfits, but sadly..

"help us" Violet spoke, while the girls were measuring Violet and Penny hips, they started to pick each one of Penny eyebrows until a few was left,

"EEEEKKKK, the dance tomorrow, sooo, here your outfits, and merida I need you hair to be tied, and ooh, Elsa put snowflakes in your hair" the both of them started to measure us, and we had to stand still

then, when they were finish, they started to get some make-up, and a lot of brushes, Merida dress was a green knee length, vintage dress that has long sleeve and brown boots, she had her hair tied nicely to the right

she had to wear a eyeliner, she has a leaf necklace, and she was wearing black leggings, she had a green hairband , then next was Rapunzel, she wear a pink knee length, long sleeve and shoulder strapless

but has black strap on, she wear a sun necklace, white leggings, pink boots, her hair was in a thin braid, and she had a sun clips in her hair, she wear a eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, lip gloss,

then next was Me, my hair was put in a French braid but looser, I have snowflakes clips in my hair, then I put on lipstick, I had a light blue knee length dress, shoulder strapless

with light blue eyeshadow, I had a black leggings, and have brown boots, and a snowflake necklace, then Anna, had her hair in two braids, but looser too, she wear a colourful flowers knee length dress

she had a light purple eyeshadow, and eyeliner, she had light pink lipstick, there were flower patterns on the edge of her skirt, with a flower hairband on the op of her head, and she had a flower necklace

she had pink boots, white leggings, then Violet had her hair out, with one clip on her right side, and she wear a black top, it was sleeveless, and it reach to her neck, she had a purple skirt

and she wear a black eyeliner, she had a circle pendant with a letter 'I' on it, wear black boots then Penny wear a hair pin on her left side, and she wear a black and grey, long sleeve, and it reach her neck,

and she had a flannel hood and wear a black mini shots and have brown boots, then a eyeliner, and have a lightning shape necklace, then it was already night, so we sleep

the next day, there was no class, because of the dance, so we all met up with the others, Tinkerbell and Perrywinkle were sitting at the café drinking orange juice, so then we sat with them

then Jasmine came in with a lot of shopping bags, and then she sat with them, Tinkerbell was talking about how Terrence asked her out, then Tooth came in

I introduce her to the girls and she said that Pitch finally asked her out, finally ask her out, then a egg was in my bag, it was fully decorated, and then it broke, It has a small snowflake

and a note saying "will you be my date for the dance _Bunnymund", Anna shrieked, "why is he not man enough to ask you out in person, I'll get him" Tooth spoke, then she got a call

"ELSA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" it shouted, it was bunnymund, "yes" I spoke, then someone was rejoicing outside and ran away, we all laughed, then two robots came in

and gave a letter to Violet and Penny, apparently someone asked them out, but it was a secret, "it has to be someone who good at inventing, and someone who impatient" Jasmine spoke

"how did you know" Perrywinkle ask, "well, it is the start of the school, and all of you lived with your family, no friends, so it must be Hiro and Wilbur" she replied

then we all comfirmed it, Hiro is good at making robots and is very intelligent, Wilbur good on how to structure works, since his father is Mr Robinson, creator of the time machine

THAT NIGHT

we all went to the dance and Pitch was looking nervous, he would take care of us, like his own little sister, he thinks me, anna, merida and Rapunzel are part of him, then during the dance

anna said that she had a date, and she brought him over, "Elsa his name is Hans" she spoke, then Pitch came and said "Hans, what are you doing", "pitch whats wrong" Anna ask

"anna, don't you remember we used to have a cousin named Hans" Pitch spoke, "yea" she replied, "this is him" Pitch spoke,

"oooooohhhh" someone spoke in the background, "no you're lying" Anna spoke, "he's right, cousin" Hans spoke

"oooooooooooooohhhhh" someone spoke again in the background


End file.
